Members
thumb|206pxZie ook free-to-play. Pay-to-play of Members zijn spelers die betaalde abonnementen hebben tot de volledige versie van RuneScape, en worden soms ook wel "mems" of "p2p" genoemd. De pay-to-play versie van RuneScape was voor het eerst aangekondigd op 4 Oktober 2001, en was gelanceerd op 28 februari 2002. De meeste updates aan RuneScape zijn alleen voor Members. Jagex heeft de 1 miljoenste members aantal gehaald op 4 mei 2007. Veel mensen hebben kritiek op het spel omdat non-members grote achterstand hebben op members, vooral op hoge levels. Members kunnen bijvoorbeeld heel RuneScape verkennen. In het begin, toen de uitkomst van Membership nog maar net bestond, stelde het Membership nog niet zoveel voor. Toen der tijd bestonden heel veel member vaardigheden nog niet. Van de skills Herblore en Thieving was in het begin nog geen sprake. Niet betalende spelers kunnen alleen de volgende steden en dorpen bezoeken: * Lumbridge. * Draynor Village. * Falador. * Edgeville. * Goblin Village. * Barbarian Village. Members kunnen veel meer steden bezoeken, hieronder een aantal: * Seers Village. * Tree Gnome Village. * Burthorpe. * Taverley. * Catherby. * Camelot. * Brimhaven. * Death Plateau. * Ape Atol. * Fremmenik Provincies. Abboneren Zie Membership subscription voor betalingsopties Om een member te worden en de pay-to-play versie van RuneScape binnen te gaan, moeten spelers eerst een abonnement hebben. Als spelers abboneren, ontvangen ze member credits die ze toestaat om de pay-to-play versie van RuneScape te betreden. Als je een betaling start via een creditcard, blijft deze doorlopen per maand. Abonnementen door andere betalingsmethodes hebben verschillende lengtes, maar de minimumlengte is een maand (31 dagen). Jagex staat verschillende betalingsmethoden toe, die allemaal andere prijzen vereisen. Ook vereisen ze allemaal andere informatie. Abonnementen kunnen ook geannuleerd of verlengd worden. Extra mogelijkheden systeem gebruikt (deze cut-scene is niet meer mogelijk sinds de update naar HD).]] Membership maakt vele mogelijkheden van RuneScape beschikbaar, die niet beschikbaar zijn voor gratis spelers. Bijna alle recente updates aan RuneScape zijn beschikbaar voor members, maar niet voor gratis spelers. Er zijn een paar questen beschikbaar voor gratis spelers, terwijl er ongeveer 1-2 questen voor members komen, per maand. Er is een lijst met mogelijkheden hieronder: *Negen extra skills *De mogelijkheid om skill capes te verkrijgen als je level 99 verkrijgt in een skill. *Meer mogelijkheden in andere skills *Gebruik van verschillende transportatie systemen *Een tien keer zo groot verkenbare gebied *Meer toegankelijke servers (members kunnen ook in gratis werelden and pay-to-play werelden, alleen dan kunnen ze niet de meeste members-only mogelijkheden gebruiken.) *Meer Minigames *Betere uitrusting, zoals Dragon, Barrows, en Kristallen bogen en schilden. *Meer bank plaats (Non-members hebben maar 68 bank plaatsen, terwijl members er 496 hebben). *Meer ruimte voor Grand Exchange biedingen (Non-members hebben er maar 2, en members hebben ze alle 6). *Members kunnen een eigen huis bouwen. *Een gigantisch aantal members only items. *Veel meer quests *MEer muziek en geluidseffecten. *Een paar meer emotes zoals air guitar. *Meer ruimte op hun Friend list en Ignore list (Members hebben 200 plaatsen terwijl non-members er 100 hebben). *De mogelijkheid om op de RuneScape Official Forums te posten, welk level hun character ook is). (Non-members kunnen dat ook, als ze alle f2p skill 70 hebben). *De mogelijkheid om te stemmen in alle polls op de RuneScape website (sommige zijn ook beschikbaar voor gratis spelers). *Meer efficiënte manieren om geld te verkrijgen. *De mogelijkheid voor fullscreen mode. *Geen advertenties meer. *More efficient ways to get money Als je member bent, en je gaat naar een bank in een free-to-play world, zal je nog altijd even veel ruimte hebben. In gratis werelden zal een members only item veranderen in een members' item. Members-only skills Momenteel zijn er negen skills in 'RuneScape die alleen beschikbaar zijn voor members, van een totaal van 24 skills. Deze members-only skills zijn hier alfabetisch geplaatst: *Agility *Construction *Farming *Fletching *Herblore *Hunter *Slayer *Summoning *Thieving .]] Er zijn veel voordelen als je een van deze skills vrij maakt. Veel members questen hebben members skill benodigdheden. Agility zorgt ervoor dat je run energy sneller hersteld, en zorgt ervoor dat je in veel meer gebieden kan komen d.m.v. binnendoor wegen. Met Construction kunnen members een player-owned house maken. Farming staat spelers toe om fruit, groenten, herbs en bomen te groeien, dat alleen jezelf kan kappen. Herblore laat spelers potions maken die ze helpen in combat en in het traien van andere skills. Met Hunter kan je snel veel geld verdienen. Thieving zorgt ervoor dat je van verschillende spelers kan jatten, en je kan erme geld verdienen. Slayer zorgt voor vele nieuwe items, monsters, en het gebruik van de Magic Dart spreuk. Omdat non-members geen toegang hebben tot deze negen skills, kunnen ze niet verhoogd worden. Dit maakt het moeilijk voor gratis spelers om een plaats te krijgen op de hiscores, en dan lijkt het of ze minder ervaring hebben. Members-only skills zorgen voor ongeveer een derde van het totaal van skills die je in RuneScape kan trainen. Members-only areas Gratis spelers hebben maar toegang tot een klein deel van de RuneScape wereld. Gratis spelers kunnen alleen in de Asgarnia en Mistahlin gebieden komen, het noord-oostelijke deel van Karamja en het meeste van de Wilderness. Membership zorgt ervoor dat je in de gehele wereld kan komen. Onthoud dat nieuwe landen ook nieuwe questen, mensen en activiteiten met zich meebrengen. Hier is een korte lijst van een paar, maar niet alle, nieuwe landen gereserveerd voor members: (Regio's en steden/dorpen/belangrijke mogelijkheden toegevoegd) * Morytania * Canifis * Port Phasmatys * Mort'ton * Haunted Woods * Mort Myre Swamp * Burgh de Rott * Meiyerditch * Slayer Tower * Abandoned Mine * Fenkenstrain's Castle navigeerd.]] * Kharidian Desert * Menaphos (Hier kan je op dit moment niet komen) * Sophanem * Pollnivneach * Nardah * Kalphite Lair * Bedabin Camp * Bandit Camp * Ruins of Uzer * Quarry * Kandarin * Ardougne * Catherby * Seers' Village * Hemenster * Yanille * Tree Gnome Stronghold * Tree Gnome Village * White Wolf Mountain * Eagle's Peak * Port Khazard * Piscatoris Fishing Colony * Witchaven * Tirannwn gebruik om naar de Grand Tree te teleporten.]] * Lletya * Isafdar * Prifddinas * Arandar * Tyras Camp * Port Tyras * Grote delen van Karamja * Brimhaven * Shilo Village * Tai Bwo Wannai * Kharazi Jungle * Cairn Isle * Feldip Hills * Gu'Tanoth * Jiggig * Oo'glog * Meer van Asgarnia * Burthorpe * Taverley * Taverley Dungeon * Dark Wizards' Tower * Kleine delen van Misthalin * Mage Training Arena * Dig Site * Fremennik Province + Lunar Sea * Relleka * Mountain Camp * Waterbirth Island * Miscellania + Etceteria * Lunar Isle * Fremennik Isles gebruikt, om naar Rellekka te teleporteren.]] * Jatizso * Neitiznot * Iceberg * Ape Atoll * Marim * Crash Island * Het meest noordelijke deel van de Wilderness * Mage Arena * Wilderness Agility Course * Scorpion Pit * Troll Country * Trollweiss Mountain * Trollheim * Troll Stronghold * Death Plateau * God Wars Dungeon * Zanaris (Dimensie van de [Feeën) * Keldagrim (Dwergen stad) * Dorgesh-Kaan (Cave Goblin stad) * TzHaar (Stad van de vulkanische TzHaar) * Puro-Puro (Dimensie van de Imp's) * Veel Dungeons en gelijke gebieden Activities (voorheen minigames) De meerderheid van de activities in RuneScape zijn alleen voor members. Activities zijn competities waarbij je of in een team moet werken, of solo moet laten zien hoe goed je bent. Activities kunnen je goede experience geven in Combat of non-combat skills, of het is gewoon voor de lol. Activities zijn een van de leukere aspecten van RuneScape, en de meerderheid zijn alleen voor members. Hier is een alfabetische lijst van de momenteel beschikbare members-only minigames. Voor meer informatie, zie Activities. *Agility Pyramid *Barbarian Assault *Barrows *Blast Furnace *Brimhaven Agility Arena speelt.]] *Burthorpe Games Room *Castle Wars *Duel Tournaments *Fishing Trawler *Gnome Ball *Gnome Restaurant *Mage Arena *Mage Training Arena *Pest Control *Pyramid Plunder *Ranging Minigame *Rat Pits .]] *Rogue's Den *Shades of Mort'ton *Sorceress's Garden *Soul Wars *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup *Tears of Guthix *Temple Trekking *Trouble Brewing *TzHaar Fight Cave *TzHaar Fight Pit De meeste members proberen alle activities ten minste een keer uit, als het mogelijk is. Zo zal de ene activity leuker zijn dan de andere, en zal de ene betere beloningen geven dan de andere. Vrijspeelbare mogelijkheden in skills Gratis spelers zijn gelimiteerd in hun toegang tot free-to-play skills. Omdat gebieden en training methodes ook gelimiteerd zijn, kan het moeilijk zijn voor gratis spelers om hogere levels in deze skills te verkrijgen. Gratis spelers kunnen niet members items voor combat gebruiken, en sommige mogelijkheden voor hogere levels in gratis skills. Veel guilds zijn ook alleen maar in members only gebieden. Membership brengt volledige toegang tot deze members skills, maar ook naar gratis skills. Het geeft ook speciale aanvallen tot bepaalde wapens. Hier is een lijst met sommige van de mogelijkheden die alleen voor members zijn: "Sunder" gebruikt van het Barrelchest anchor.]] *Attack **De mogelijkheid om salamanders te dragen (heeft ook Ranged en Magic vereisten.) **Het gebruik van poisoned daggers en spears **Dragon weapons op level 60 **Barrows weapons en de Abyssal Whip op level 70 **Godsword op level 75 met de hoogste strength bonus van een wapen. **Verschillende andere wapens, zoals quest items en verschillende wapens zoals claws, spears, halberds, en hastae. *Defence **Granite armour op level 50 (vereist ook level 50 Strength) **Dragon Armour op level 60 **Barrows armour op level 70 **Third age armour op level 65 **Verschillende andere voorwerpen, zoals quest items *Strength **Dragon halberd op level 30 **Granite maul op level 50 **Granite armour op level 50 (vereist ook level 50 Defence) **Obsidian maul op level 60 *Hitpoints **Schade van poison en disease is alleen voor members *Ranged **De mogelijkheid om salamanders te dragen (vereist ook Attack en Magic skills. **Gebruik van poisoned arrows **Gebruik van thrown weapons, inclusief darts, throwing knives, throwing axes, javelins, Chinchompas, en Red chinchompas *Gebruik van metaal (voorbij brons, speciaal, gem-tipped en enchanted bolts. **De mogelijkheid om metalen crossbows te dragen (behalve de Crossbow en de Phoenix crossbow) **Dorgeshuun crossbows op level 28 **Hunter's crossbows op level 50 **Magic longbows and Magic shortbows op level 50 **Blue, Red, en Black dragonhide armour op levels 50, 60, en 70, op volgorde. **Crystal bow op level 70 **Karil's crossbow en Karil's armour op level 70 op een Prayer altar plaatst.]] *Magic **De mogelijkheid om salamanders (vereist ook Attack en Ranged levels). **Mystic Robes en Splitbark Armour op level 40. **Ahrim's Robes op level 70. **De mogelijkheid om Lunar en Ancient Magicks spreuken te gebruiken. **Toegang tot verschillende nieuwe spreuken, zoals God spells, Iban Blast, en Magic Dart. **De mogelijkheid om onyx en dragonstone te enchanten, en ook andere types van de andere gems. *Prayer **De prayers Protect from Summoning (level 35), Retribution (level 46), Redemption (49), Smite (52), Chivalry (60), and Piety (70) zijn alleen beschikbaar voor members **Curse Prayers Prayer book *Toegang tot prayer spullen zoals god books, vestments, en unholy symbols. *Cooking **De mogelijkheid om Monkfish, Sharks en verschillend ander nieuw eten te koken, bijvoorbeeld chocolate bombs, vele nieuwe pies, en bier brouwen. *Woodcutting **Verschillende nieuwe bomen, waaronder teak trees, maple trees, mahogany trees en [trees. **Access to teak trees at level 35 **Toegang tot de Evil Tree minigame *Fishing **Verschillende nieuwe mogelijkheden om vis te vangen, waaronder met Barbarian Fishing en nieuwe mogelijkheden met Fly Fishing. *Firemaking **Betere logs kunnen verbrand worden **De mogelijkheid om bijvoorbeeld kaarsen aan te maken. *Crafting **De mogelijkheid om flax in bowstrings te spinnen. **Verschillende nieuwe armours te spinnen, waaronder Yak hide armour, dragonhite armour en snakeskin armour. **De mogelijkheid om verschillende juwelen te maken, waaronder Dragonstone en Onyx. *Smithing **De mogelijkheid om verschillende dingen te smithen, waaronder cannonballs, bolts en dart tips. **De mogelijkheid om verschillende dingen bij elkaar te smelten. *Mining **Toegang tot verschillende nieuwe stenen, waaronder sandstone, gem rocks,granite en pure essence. **Toegang tot verschillende nieuwe mining locaties. *Runecrafting **Toegang tot verschillende nieuwe runes, zoals Soul runes en Blood runes **De mogelijkheid om combinatie runes te maken, waaronder mist runes, dust runes en mud runes. **Toegang tot pouches **Toegang tot de Abyss. Members-only quests De meerderheid van de questen in RuneScape zijn alleen voor members. Deze questen zorgen voor toegang tot verschillende nieuwe functies, nieuwe gebieden, nieuwe transportatie mogelijkheden en nieuwe skills. Er zijn momenteel 19 gratis questen, en veel meer members only questen. Hier kan je een volledige lijst met nieuwe questen vinden. Extra servers Members hebben ook toegang tot members-only servers, waar ze toegang hebben tot het pay-to-play gebied van RuneScape. Members kunnen ook in de free-to-play werelden inloggen. Er zijn 86 members-only werelden, tegenover 171 non-member werelden. Nieuwe website mogelijkheden Spelers hebben ook de toegang tot verschillende nieuwe website mogelijkheden: *De member-sectie op de forums - Hier kan gediscussieerd worden over updates, spullen, monsters etc. *Polls - Hier kan je stemmen voor verschillende nieuwe inhoud van de site. *Adventurer's Log - Hier kan je bekijken welke quests iemand heeft gedaan, wat zijn/haar stats zijn, wat hij/zij voor speciale dingen heeft gekregen (bijv. een Draconic Visage, een Amulet of ranging etc.).